Destiny: The Return of Oryx
by Sovereign6774
Summary: The Guardians have done it, the king has fallen but the red war rages and blinds them as that ancient evil rises. Oryx the Taken King has returned with him the hatred and vengeance to rip worlds apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello this is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I love destiny so it worked out. I will be telling several stories hopefully about the hive, fallen, cabal, and the other beings in the Destiny universe. It is my first fanfic and I hope it goes well. All advice to help me with the story with ideas or just advice on how to improve my writing would be appreciated!**

 **P.S. I will be using lore from destiny and have gotten it from my own speculations but also from the lore gods themselves. Them being My name is Byf, Myelin Games, and Sir Wallen. If you want to hear destiny lore I advise you check out their YouTube channels.**

 **Now let us begin this journey!**

Oryx

Nothing, that was all the dethroned king could feel. He had come for vengeance his very son Crota the Eater of Hope had been slain by the very warriors that killed him. Oryx's consciousness still yearns for vengeance even past death yet floats through the space of his throne world limp and for the first time in a long time, powerless. Oryx only knew powerlessness in his early years when he hadn't grasped the logic that made him a god, and the pact made that would end him if he didn't follow it. This was his eternal struggle and yet he didn't feel it, his mind didn't ache his body didn't burn with energy and gun fire from his enemies. The Taken King was now free but also at an impasse, if he wanted to be free that is one thing but if he wanted vengeance and to truly be what his gods had wanted he would need to live. He would need to be slave to himself.

In his floating death, the Taken King thought and stayed true to his natural nature even when the pact was void, or rather he floated in it. Though he had no voice in death his words echoed to himself as if the void spoke what he couldn't say.

"I was beaten by them so by law they have the right to exist, maybe their right is only temporary. I built my court out of the dead, my ships, I will make a them into something special" Oryx said in murderous glee

Thinking of every possible target the guardians held dear in his mind he knew they followed a god like he did, yet it was the stain on the universe. Simple things such as mercy and compassion were key in their beliefs as well the Traveler virtually desecrating the universe with its weak light preaching. Yet Oryx caught himself, if it was weak how was he beaten? It had power and in order to crush the guardians under foot he needed to recognize that or risk falling again.

"The Traveler is the disease of the universe and a potent one, but it isn't my only threat. My sisters the Cunning Savathun and the War craved Xivu Arath will find what is left and seize it." Oryx growled in hatred yet held a love for them by doing this, he hated to lose his power and strength yet if his sisters found his tablets they would become what he couldn't and fulfill their eternal conquest. Before he could lament on his sisters a moment longer a crack had opened in the void near him growing larger by the second. Oryx held his gaze to the obstruction and felt no fear, for fear was a weakness, his true nature taking hold and he moved closer to navigate, to inquire. The energy about the crack was dark and not unlike the power he once wielded in life. It emanated power that leaked into his empty prison and a voice rang out from the other side.

"Oryx, The Taken King" the voice held a calm yet blood lust to it that Oryx hadn't heard in centuries.

"Who dares speak to me!" Oryx demanded but no answer came only the pull of the widening wound in his prison and like a black hole Oryx was pulled inside.

Senses of every kind returned as if flooded by legions and legions of his thrall. Oryx felt a body once more, felt the need to kill and most of all the slowly growing hunger of his worm. Opening is fire like eyes Oryx found his surroundings to be his Throne World, his Dreadnaught. His body moved as he commanded and his wing unfurled as he roared loudly in his return. Soon his tyrant gaze fell upon a hive knight who's energy glows black and white like his taken but it wasn't of hive fire but that of shapes. The energy was similar but upon looking closer was constantly changing codes but moved unlike they were designed broken and captured. The knight held a resemblance to Crota in stature and the deadly blade in hand. Oryx found Will Breaker his own sword where he had died in the material world and poured a portion of his power back into the blade reforming it, then with blade in hand he approached the knight.

"You have returned me from a true death" Oryx stated for a true death would be final for a hive god but he had brought his sisters back from true deaths so he could cheat death as well.

"Yes, I have fought for millennia in your name. For Oryx, the king of Shapes and have brought you back by fulfilling your true nature, I have navigated here and inquired." The Godlike knight said and Oryx looked upon him with an approving grin his pride finally returning home, his son of greater might than Crota who constantly shamed the sword logic by asking for power rather than taking it.

"Your conquest of the Vex is a symbol of your power my son, rise Nokris the Machine's Bane" Oryx then felt the comfort of his son's tribute feeding him and keeping his devouring worm fed, with this comfort he watched Nokris rise and look upon him.

"Our conquest must be finished, the true shape of the universe fulfilled. Go my son and kill with your blade, trick with your mind, take what you need" Oryx said with pride and love for his son having proven his worth to exist.

"Yes Oryx, they will die and tribute to your power" Nokris pledged making his father burn with an eager vengeful fire. With Nokris those who had killed him before will lay at his feet, his vengeance had begun again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be using lore from destiny and have gotten it from my own speculations but also from the lore gods themselves. Them being My name is Byf, Myelin Games, and Sir Wallen. If you want to hear destiny lore I advise you check out their YouTube channels. Later on, there will be spoilers of sorts for Destiny 2 I suggest playing it or at least experience the story before reading spoiler chapters, to help indicate them I will use *****

 **Any ideas or suggestions on the story or improvements on my writing would be appreciated!**

Time's infection

The young god knight felt his father's grip on his horn as he was dragged towards the wound. Thousands of machines lay destroyed and many more over the vastness of Oryx's throne world. The Taken King lifted him off the ground throwing him into the open cut in the universe and did the same with his brother yelling "Come back victorious or die forgotten", they fell into the vastness of the dimension where red eyes glowed everywhere.

Nokris had been born with three siblings himself being a knight as was his brother Crota wielders of great blades that brought fear and dread to their foes. His sisters being great wizards Ir-Halak and her twin Ir-Anuk who bent and changed reality and even to Nokris were dangerous. They created many instruments of death which was their religion, to kill is to survive, to kill the best is to survive forever. Even creating the Oversoul upon which could hide the essence of a hive god, and cleans all who stood before it. Nokris and Crota were left with their sisters as their father Oryx had left as he had done several times however ordering Nokris and his brother to learn from them, to master sword logic. The task to master sword logic, to master the right to live and continue living by right of killing is what Oryx hoped for.

Nokris had followed his command and stayed with his siblings learning the many arts of death. Soon after battling for some time Crota had grown into a very capable god but that skill was tainted by arrogance and it consumed him as he looked around at his father's personal dimension Oryx's throne world, he would create his own throne world. Believing the power already being his Crota cut a hole into the throne world. The world Oryx had made soon changed from his world to a world in peril. Nokris stood beside his brother and held his blade firm as strange machines flooded in they had let the enemy to their father's world, they must now fight to simply remain alive.

"Kill them!" Nokris boomed slashing his mighty blade at these machines watching them crumble yet the more he killed the more seemed to flood in. Crota had engaged as well using all the power he had to cut them down. Ir-Halak and Ir-Anuk also slew many of these machines using their brilliance as they created devices to annihilate these machines, dubbing them Annihilator totems. Using the totems and the hive forces in Oryx's throne world Nokris and his siblings fought with great ferocity, but the battle was not over so easily. The machines were killed in droves yet soon they learned what this sword logic was as well, and by sheer killing of the hive thrall and acolytes they were now a force to be reckoned with. This conflict persisted uncountable years in his father's world and soon Nokris heard the sound that would make him understand fear, the king was home.

Oryx had been away leaving his children in his throne world knowing that if his children are to grow powerful his daughters will be fitting teachers. In his entrance into the darkness Oryx had communed with the entity called the deep, the darkness that is ever consuming to perfect the universe. He had done so learning all that time year after year taking everything he could from the entity. The hive god heard a booming in his mind one of the worm gods roared "Oryx set your house in order!" leaving the graces of the deep and upon coming home did he see what his sons had wrought, they would now feel his wrath!

Oryx charged at the invaders but his arrival was too late for a quick victory, only through complete destruction of these machines and where they come from could he succeed, but it also gave him an idea. If his sons wouldn't learn from their sisters they would learn from the brutal truth that is war. Oryx turned and grabbed his sons walking to the cut in his throne world.

Nokris burned inside with rage every swing took life every strike crushed metal, he had been fighting in the land of these machines for centuries, but he didn't tire or waver. However, the more he fought the machines he had used his power to study them to understand them. His father is the great Navigator and if he was to rise to heights such as his father Nokris adopted his father's nature, ruthless in combat but hungering to understand.

Nokris had cut apart these machines and upon further injury had discovered a title or designation. These "Vex" were so many in number yet crushed so easy Nokris thought as he continued his endless war. Once Nokris killed enough he looked upon a large mechanical form that was near his own size.

Raising his blade Nokris let out a joyous roar "killing you will give me what I seek!" then charged the massive Vex.

It rumbled in its own roar firing wildly as Nokris advanced. Nokris raised his blade and brought it to bare on the Vex mind slicing through its arm then doing the same to its legs. The mind seemed to roar as the limbs it commanded didn't move and Nokris looked in its solitary eye.

"what makes you move? What makes you understand like I do? I will find what I need and when I'm done you will belong to me" Nokris said with a dreadful grin

Bringing his hive power to bare Nokris ripped the white center of the mind out keeping the liquid in its containment capsule. With his green eyes, the young god looked upon the vessel as if it held the key to a puzzle yet to be made.

"So, this is what you are, not the metal you use. I wonder how much you can suffer" With a blood chilling growl Nokris pushed his hive power into the capsule the white substance moving away from it as the green energy slowly took over. He felt each of the hundreds inside bend to his will, his power.

Nokris knew that this Vex species all were connected, when he broke a line they were there in seconds to stop him. Whenever a mind was near they held close guard and engaged him before he could strike first, once one saw you they all did. But he planned to use such things against his enemies, by doing to all as he had done to the mind, bend and break them then take what he wants. Opening the capsule, he commanded the broken Vex beings to give everything they had in knowledge and strategy. They melded with his hive fire and energy slowly turning white again the broken Vex drifted like flames yet held their digital look and soon Nokris looked upon himself. His flame was white and he could spot the trophies in the flame the Vex he had enslaved, for he now knew their secrets and "protocols". Waving his hand at approaching Vex his trophies surged forth infecting the Vex with their own and soon he walked upon the Vex dimension with an army of those he corrupted. He would not be forgotten long, when he returned all would be his trophies.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be using lore from destiny and have gotten it from my own speculations but also from the lore gods themselves. Them being My name is Byf, Myelin Games, and Sir Wallen. If you want to hear destiny lore I advise you check out their YouTube channels. Later on, there will be spoilers of sorts for Destiny 2 I suggest playing it or at least experience the story before reading spoiler chapters, to help indicate them I will use *****

 **Any ideas or suggestions on the story or improvements on my writing would be appreciated!**

 *****(spoilers)*****

Always have Aces

The moon of Nessus was different than expected upon first seeing it with your own eyes. The environment held lush and even beautiful colors yet the geometric spires and structures sullied that. All this moon had to offer now turned to a complete machine, or almost there were a few good pic spots thought the hunter as he walked through a small patch of red trees. Walking towards the wreck of a massive colony ship the hunter sighed

"Okay, let's hope we meet the good side today" the Exo said as his Ghost materialized over his shoulder

Or we could get Vaporized she said the tone indicating a female ghost but held a similar personality as her partner.

"True, but I think we are fine…. well that is if the Fallen haven't gotten her in a bad mood" with that the Guardian moved through the wreckage towards the ship keeping to cover.

Having only a few Fallen to clean up the Guardian walked into the remains of the ship looking around having been here only once before. Placing his shoulder against the wall the Guardian looked upon the remnants of a data core, still functional and its AI still very much alive as well.

"Hey Failsafe, you doing well?" He asked as he looked at the slowly spinning data core then was met with a cheerful and happy voice.

"Cayde-Unit! I am so glad to see you!" then was met with a somber and naturally annoyed voice "Did you get chased by the Fallen again?"

Cayde chuckled and walked forward "Good to see you Failsafe, and well no I didn't Failsafe" he walked up to a small panel that helps interact with Failsafe, either checking her already jumbled and broken systems or having her help with Vex coding.

"Anything exciting happen while we were saving the Planet?" Cayde asked as he typed at the panel, he wouldn't let Ikora know it but he had gotten good at on the fly hacking and basic skills to interface with Failsafe. Her ramblings and having him do it sometimes payed off.

"Absolutely not! I was alone again and added it to my timer of over 500 years!" the happy natural persona responded, followed quickly by its twin and opposite "So thanks for that" the sarcastic voice said which made Cayde chuckle, she sometimes is as odd as a hunter he thought.

"oh, come on Failsafe, I can't be everywhere at once. Had to help my favorite guardian deal with a Cabal guy named…..Gur….Gar…no, Gary I think" he stopped his typing tapping his throwing knife on his belt as he struggled to grasp the name.

Ghaul, leader of the Red Legion Came from Cayde's shoulder as his Ghost corrected him.

"Ya that space turtle, to bad I didn't see him go down. Would have thrown a party on his ship" Cayde commented as he continued to type and with the help of Failsafe navigate her systems. Cayde searched and found what he was looking for, the Vanguard wanted files on Nessus and Failsafe would only safely interact with his favorite guardian or him. With his guardian, out in the system fighting he happily took the short straw, anything to get out of the duty of sifting through paperwork and Zavala meetings. Opening the vast amount of information and chuckled to himself

"Yep Zavala I got your files, oh do I finally get my tank?" Cayde said to himself as he started the download. His Ghost only shook side to side having been with Cayde long enough to know there is no escaping his outgoing and free-spirited attitude, and adjusted to it with her own sarcasm and jokes sometimes.

Why do you need a tank? You have a fire pistol and blades, plus some grenades his Ghost chimed looking at him with curiosity.

"Because having a tank means a lot, well okay it's a tank its meant to blow things up. But if I have my grenades you think oh he is dangerous, I come at you with a tank and your running or in pieces. Plus, Zavala promised so I'm going to bug him till he follows through, or I just take one" Cayde said thinking over how he would get a Drake tank into the hanger so he could Mod it. But as he thought to himself Failsafe spoke

"Cayde-Unit! I believe you will be interested in file 63-391" Searching for that designation he opened it up but the screen went fuzzy unable to see anything.

"I mean if this is a joke you're on the right track, but near miss on the display" He said amusement in his voice.

"if I were joking I would be smiling" said her 'evil twin' as Cayde liked to call her.

"Wait you can smile?" He asked this time sincerely curious

"Absolutely not! That was an attempt at a 'joke', but calibrations need adjusting" this was one of the few things that Cayde ultimately enjoyed about Failsafe. Once he introduced jokes to her she constantly tried to improve them. Maybe one day she would be a great comedian Cayde thought looking down at the screen

"so, is there supposed to be something here then?" The Veteran hunter asked knowing he needed to get the data at some point and not take all day even if he wanted to.

"Yes! Give me a moment to decrypt and display information" Cayde knew that the data Failsafe had was valuable and so did the Vanguard, but having all that time to decrypt it would make you a master in anything. Looking at the screen Cayde waited twirling a throwing knife, the loop at the hilt of the knife being perfect for his index finger.

Looking around the room Cayde soon lost interest his attention on needing to do something led him outside. Cayde stood just outside the large circular hole that lead to Failsafe looking at the scenery or the Vex equivalent of scenery. This place must've been something before the Vex had their way with Nessus, hopefully we can get those machines out of the worlds they have taken over Cayde thought but soon heard the screeches of something he knew all too well. Cayde looked to his shoulder to find his ghost

Fallen forces incoming, several skiffs breaking orbit she said as they skiffs uncloaked and began dropping their forces.

"So what card any card" Cayde held up three cards facing him and his ghost tapped the middle one.

With a chuckle Cayde answered "good choice" he put the cards away and his ghost watched as the cards went into his pocket.

what was the card? she asked as she met the eyes of her guardian

Drawing his hand cannon Cayde cracked a smile "you picked the Ace of Spades" with that he walked towards the newly dropped fallen the loud crack of Aces and the killing shot of the Spades making several fallen explode. His ghost disappeared and scanned the area to better support her guardian

you have 32 Fallen *crack of a hand cannon* correction 31 Fallen, recommend using high ground to your right she advised and Cayde gladly took it he leaped over the circular stone and landed reloading. With a satisfying click Cayde new Ace of Spades was now ready to win a few more hands. Raising his signature weapon Cayde fired taking a Dreg down in one shot followed by two Vandals. Two rounds left the Vanguard Exo put them into a charging Wretch and watched the rounds rip into the Fallen killing it. Standing in the Either that the Fallen have as life force and blood he holstered Ace of Spades. Picking up the Wretch's spear Cayde smiled

"so, let's say I can try out the new ability my guardian had, how many you think I can take?" the Exo asked as he twirled the staff the next wave moving in.

well you have 27 Fallen remaining, if you take that many out I will help convince Zavala about that tank she said if she had a mouth she would be grinning at her challenge.

With a smile Cayde held his arms out wide doing a small bow "challenge accepted" he then felt that inner storm and channeled it into the fallen staff that itself had a shock blade at the end. Searching Cayde found that storm forcing it forth and channeled it his whole body erupting in lightning.

"Wow! Now that feels strange" Cayde said in slight surprise then leaning back as fallen shots miss him by inches.

"ok let's go!" Cayde lunged forth and every swipe with the staff colliding with a Fallen soldier burning them into ashes with sheer electrical power. It only took moments but Cayde heard screeches of the Fallen and the desperate attempt to stop him but it mattered not. Once the storm faded only weapons remain from the fallen attack group and the few pieces of cloth that wasn't disintegrated.

"Score?" Cayde asked confidence in his voice "I know that was a good challenge but believe it or not I am that good also-"

1 Fallen remaining she cut him off and heard the auditory sigh as he drew Ace of Spades and quickly fired at the Dreg running at him.

Maybe next time Cayde she said to her guardian but then looked over his shoulder spying a fallen captain Cayde why is that Captain not attacking? He turned Quickly his cloak following his body and whipping behind him as he aimed Ace of Spades. Even with his hand cannon ready the Captain didn't move and to the confusion of the Exo turned and quietly left.

"Ghost please tell me you got that" Cayde said as his voice held a more serious tone that rarely happens.

I did, I will send it and- she was cut off as a peppy and constantly joyous voice chimed in over the coms

~Cayde-Unit! Decryption completed!~ Cayde turned towards the downed Exodus Black ~And make it quick before you offer Fallen to have a dinner party~ Cayde walked silently and looked back to see the watchful four eyes of the Fallen captain.

"Hopefully that data isn't as strange as what is going on out here" Cayde said to himself getting up the steps and returning to Failsafe.


End file.
